littleempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Arena score
Arena Score A few questions: 1) How does it work exactly? it seems a win gets me 10 and a loss loses 10, but adding it up, that dosnt match up. 2) It claims you can do a refresh every hour, but timing it sometimes it takes over an hour (hour 30, hour 15 and so on), and after sleeping for 7 hours i only get 3-4 refreshes.Anyone found a rhyme or reason to it? Five refreshes is the most ive noticed, is this a cap? 3) How on earth does a level 5 get a score of 9556? It seems like the xp from the wins and daily task would level you long before you reached that score. Arena is my favorite part of this game, a bit new here, but i would like to get a discussion going on about best practices for getting up higher in the arena ranks. currently: score: 3620, 437W 67L Seyon33 05:06, January 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- For me it seems that a win gets 10pts, a loss gets -5, and fleeing gets -20 The low level people with high arena scores and high overall scores are all either cheaters or encountered bugs Derpster 03:30, January 31, 2012 (UTC) -------------------------------------- *RESPONSE* ^ It's impossible to cheat or hack in the game, trust me. The game is server-based, and anything abnormal to the system in terms of coding (if you are trying to hack), it will immediatly detect it and you will be removed from the server. ---- Any ideas how they do it then derpster? Seyon33 05:06, January 31, 2012 (UTC) --------------------------------------- If whatever that person who responded below me says is true, then it's probably a bug. There's no way all of those people can have such high scores at such low levels. Trust me, I'm lvl 30 already and at least 90% of my leveling comes from the Arena. The game is still relatively new so it should hopefully be ironed out in time. Derpster 05:08, January 31, 2012 (UTC) ---------------------------------------- at the point of writing this, the 20th highest arena score is Partos with a 11696. he is a level 5 who has no buildings capible of building soldiers, just his main castle, lottery house, 1 crystal mine and 1 gold mine.. 22 and 23 are also level 5 and very similar. crazy.. Seyon33 16:54, January 31, 2012 (UTC) They must have encountered a bug or glitch. The top of the millionaire list is also bugged, as two people shot up to rank 1 and 2 out of nowhere. At this point in time, it takes at least 1.5 months to get in the top 10. I am certain that a win gives you +10, a loss gives you -10, and fleeing after the battle gives you -20. Fleeing before the battle starts gives you a loss. When you beat other people in the arena, their score goes down -3 from what I've seen. Derpster 03:21, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ---------------------------- good call on the -3, that makes perfect since for why not everyone ends in a 0. that only leaves 2 questions from me then. 1) why have i never ever been attacked? ive been setting up castle defenses for almost a week. 2) how does a level 4 get 10,000 points without having any form of army making buildings Seyon33 03:44, February 5, 2012 (UTC) The only explanation I have is that the game is still fairly new and the devs are still working on bug fixes and glitches. I've been lvl 30 for weeks now and I still have not been attacked. I have 2060 wins in the arena and 11 losses. Every single low level you see in the leaderboards for ANY category (arena, overall, conqueror, saviour, millionaire) are all bugged/glitched. It is not possible for them to reach such scores without abusing glitches/bugs whether on purpose or not. Hopefully sooner or later they'll be cleared out so that the leaderboards can be legit. Derpster 03:53, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ---------------------------------------- 2060 wins and 11 losses is pretty amazing. my ratio isnt the best (627/136 ) but i quite often will leave and take a loss if i am going to lose a ton of troops fighting the enemy. do you just go all out in any situation? Seyon33 03:57, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ------------------------------------------ Well, at this point I already recognize the names of people since I see the same people in the Arena all the time. I only see lvl 27-30 now. I have 71 flees on top of my 2060 wins and 11 losses. My losses come from bugs in the game where I get disconnected after a battle, it happened for a while a couple of weeks ago. I usually flee if I know I'm going to lose the battle in order to save my units. (If you flee in the middle of a battle, you don't lose your units that are still alive at the time you flee) It's pretty simple to beat anybody in the arena for me right now, except for people that have all of the best gear (all of the top players in the arena, except for 1 or 2). Those people I don't even bother with. They usually have all of the best spells as well the 299 mojo pieces of equip. I don't waste my time battling them in the arena because there's no way I can beat them unless I spend $200 like they did. I have one formation that I keep when battling anybody in the arena, I only change it up by moving one unit sometimes when I face a certain lvl 30 player. Derpster 04:04, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ------------------------------------------- sweet, did you do alot of arena before 30? it was my main form of leveling for a while, now im hitting task hard. maybe a little too hard from my last victory's death count.. in arena i change my team almost every time based on my opponents (unless its a joke like only their hero), but i usually have a similar theme of some form of tank (mage if they are magic heavy, footsoldier if they are pierce heavy, knight if they are normal heavy with little/no magic). my hero (berserker) is usually on the front lines as anything in front of him usually dies anyways and he can take some hits. a line of priest, then a line of ninja's or mages (4 range units, with 2 5 range units behind my hero), then a line of archers/wolf riders behin them, with a line of shamen behind them. ive never lost a fight that i tried to fight. i have 8 "flees" but it was mostly before i understood the basics. for the longest time ive had to run if they have a full army in fear of losing too many of mine (running before the fight) but now i can risk losing a few, as my population limit is enough for more than one army :P Seyon33 04:33, February 5, 2012 (UTC) --------------------------------------------- I would say about 90% of my leveling came from the Arena. The rest go to daily quests and tasks, etc. I didn't start doing many quests til after I got to 30. As you level up, it gets trickier in the arena. Lots of people will surprise you with strong spells but crappy equip. That's where most of my flees came from, but now I've saved up enough mojos to get some decent spells of my own UPDATE~ It seems that the amount you lose from people beating you in the arena varies. I just beat a lvl 28 and he got -2 only. I'll update this more if I find out anything new ___________________________________________________ Forgive me..this is my first time on a WIKI. I was thinking..that there may actually be a way to hack the system and have it appear legit. What if all of us who have characters now...(I'm level 14)...logged off...started new characters we never plan on using...level them up so they can lose characters in the arena....and then sign into our original characters, find the characters we've just generated, and capture them? We could then tax that kingdom over and over again..and punish the character..without any worry of having someone take over..because they have no friends. Now replicate that and you're leveling up like crazy.... Thoughts???? LWFJester ------------------------------------------------------------ i have a friend that nolonger plays and i capture him once a day and tax him for 8ish hours (before it auto retreats). i get about 2 xp per tax, every 15 min. so thats only like 8 xp an hour per person. it wouldnt really be crazy fast. whats this have to do with the arena though? the chance of you seeing them in the arena is tiny, if possible at all. after all, ive never been attacked and it sounds like close to noone else on here has. Seyon33 22:53, February 7, 2012 (UTC) I have a bunch of people on my friends list who are inactive and so I capture them whenever I can. It's not a big deal really. You'll get a lot more exp from tasks and the Arena so there's no point in doing that unless you want to build up your conqueror score. It seems pointless building up your scores for the leaderboard though because there are always those people who find ways to cheat and get on top out of nowhere. If you want resources, the best thing to do is tasks, they give you resources for beating the quest as well as winning the battle, so you can get double what you normally get in the arena. At higher levels (usually around 20ish) resources are so abundant you don't really need to worry about them. I currently have 700k+ gold and crystals that I have absolutely nothing to do with so they're just sitting around, accumulating. Derpster 12:25, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ---------------------------------------------------------------- find a way to give them to me!! im good on gold, but constantly using crystals as soon as i get them. turning 21 and being able to upgrade each of my gold mines, crystal mines and a few of my barracks costed a ton of them :-/. also: conqueror score? that the whole thing where my hero is a level 6 master chief? does that do anything outside the stars that you can invest into your hp/atk/def? Seyon33 15:40, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ------------------------------------------------------------------- Btw, the conqueror score is the number of castle's you've occupied. 50 pts each, not to be confused with your individual hero's experience/honor points I can give you about 37k gold and 72k crystals, check your msgs in-game seyon and msg me back in-game when you get it Derpster 20:37, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ---------------------------------------------------------------------- dont think ive ever seen the conqueror score. does it get you anything? Seyon33 21:07, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ------------------------------------------------------------------------ It's just a score on the leaderboard Derpster 21:09, February 8, 2012 (UTC) I now it dosn't belong here, but how do you transfer gold and crystals to a less fortunate friend? Hestehandler Clausen 08:01, February 9, 2012 (UTC) The only way I know of is to let them conquer your castle. You will lose 10% of your current resources and they will get 6.6% of it for themselves Derpster 02:38, February 12, 2012 (UTC)